Beautiful, What's Your Hurry?
by Abluvion
Summary: Kurt had become frozen in place as soon as Blaine flashed him his lopsided grin, but this one was different, it joined in with his eyes and held a desperate plea for Kurts company.


Authors note;

I chose to use Kurt and Blaine, based on their duet in the Christmas episode of Glee that is yet to come on tv, but i couldn't resist!

Song;

_Baby it's cold outside - covered by Kurt and Blaine; Glee._

* * *

_This evening has been_;

_been hoping that you'd drop in._

The fireplace had warmed Kurt's hands and he no longer felt the chill of the winter cold on his cheeks, he had wasted the whole evening sipping hot chocolate by the fire curled up in a tight ball, carrying light conversation with the man beside him.

This was most unlike Kurt, by now he should have had an emotional outburst of some sort, maybe confessing his love for Blaine or worse, he would once again begin to fume over Karofsky, but sadly, Kurt didn't know how to act, whatsoever.

_So very nice;_

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice._

As Kurt sat there, his face burning with embarrassment over his timid appearance, Blaine finally moved, sliding his hand over Kurts, causing them to cease their apparent shaking.

Blaine loudly, or what had seemed loudly, proclaimed that Kurt should sit by him and share his blanket, Kurt had then blushed fiercely and slid over until they were side-by-side, touching.

_My mother will start to worry_;

_Beautiful, what's your hurry._

They had only been sitting there for 5 minutes in an awkward silence that hung in the air like a cheap wool sweater vest, when Kurt's phone vibrated; reminding him that he was needed at someplace else.

Blaine's grip tightened on Kurt as he began to rise, trying to explain his sudden need to leave.

But he was not a man that could let someone walk away from him, having only been in a relationship once before.

_My father will be pacing the floor;_

_Listen to the fireplace roar._

Blaine begged and pleaded, speaking the most words he had all night, fighting with Kurt's anxious words to leave.

He wanted him to stay, and yet when Kurt asked why, he had yet to come up with an appropriate reply.

Silence fell over them at some point in the fight; both had run out of refusals and desperate pleas.

Blaine reached over a touched Kurts hand, losing every ounce of fight that he had left in him, his eyes pleaded for Kurt.

_So really I'd better scurry; _

_Beautiful, please don't hurry_

A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, _I have to go, _his mind agreed but his heart had another fight left in it.

_Oh my god, his smile._

Kurt had become frozen in place as soon as Blaine flashed him his lopsided grin, but this one was different, it joined in with his eyes and held a desperate plea for Kurts company.

_I wish I knew how;_

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

He raised his hand and softly cupped Kurts face in his strong, yet gentle and caring hands, staring him down as Kurts body fought to get break from his charm.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir;_

_Mind if I move a little closer_

Kurt knew what was coming, his heart beat quickened and his breath became sharp and quick as well. He knew he couldn't resist him and yet, he tried to as if some strange force begged him to walk away, telling him to go before it got too serious.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried;_

_What's the sense in hurting my pride_

Blaine whispered a single line before dipping Kurts face towards his own.

"_Let me try something.."_

His lips were something out of a dream, but it was better then any dream Kurt had formed in the darkness of the night.

At first, Kurt hadn't known what to do but soon his body took over, his lips singing a different kind of song with Blaines, one that was spoken out loud but came from the depth of their hearts conjoined by their now heated kiss.

_I really can't stay;_

_Baby don't hold out_

Kurt had fallen a thousand times over for Blaine and let him take full control, Kurt was inexperienced but Blaine, however, was not and it showed.

Blaine led him to the sofa, their song still being sung and there they stayed, Kurt forgetting about Mercedes party and Blaine feeling like a king.


End file.
